<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Надпись на асфальте by Kosharik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115433">Надпись на асфальте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik'>Kosharik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ровные, как по линейке, крупные буквы, белый цвет на сером асфальте – яркое пятно, раскрасившее будни обычного многоквартирного дома.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Надпись на асфальте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Улыбайся чаще, тебе идёт».</p><p>Ровные, как по линейке, крупные буквы, белый цвет на сером асфальте – яркое пятно, раскрасившее будни обычного многоквартирного дома.</p><p>«Везёт же какой-то девушке, – вздохнул Митя, ёжась от утренней прохлады, проникающей под тонкую футболку – балкон не был застеклён, а до жарких летних деньков ещё пара недель, если верить прогнозу, – и разглядывая надпись. – Жаль, недолговечное признание – по-моему, это мел, а не краска, сотрётся быстро. Интересно, кому оно адресовано? Девять этажей, шесть подъездов, куча окон на эту сторону. Гадать можно до бесконечности. Вот мне бы кто-нибудь написал что-нибудь подобное…» – парень снова перечитал послание, невольно улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на дом напротив. Там светилось всего несколько окон – такие же, как и он, жаворонки, выходной день, только-только рассвело, а уже не спится. Дмитрий любил это время и даже по будням старался хоть немного постоять вот так на воздухе, посмотреть на поднимающееся солнце, видневшееся между домами, послушать тишину, посмотреть вокруг. Парню никто не мешал – квартиру снимал он один, и в ближайшее время вряд ли кто-то появится рядом, потому что Митя был мало того что тихим и скромным, так ещё и не представлял рядом с собой особу женского пола. Нет, совсем нецелованным в свои двадцать три он тоже не был, но на данный момент с личной жизнью было глухо.</p><p>Следующие несколько дней Дмитрий ходил с едва заметной улыбкой, появлявшейся на лице, как только он выходил на балкон или из подъезда и видел надпись на асфальте, пусть адресованную и не ему. Жаль только, это действительно был мел, потихоньку стиравшийся под ногами прохожих и метлой дворника, так что уже к следующим выходным послание неизвестной девушке почти пропало.</p><p> </p><p>«Радуюсь каждому взгляду».</p><p>Снова суббота, снова те же ровные буквы, только чуть в стороне, чтобы новая надпись и недостёртые остатки не пересекались. Митя улыбнулся, в свою очередь порадовавшись за автора надписей: значит, у того не всё потеряно, раз на него всё-таки обращают внимание.</p><p>«Даже странно, что чья-то личная жизнь так меня зацепила. Наверное, мужская солидарность подняла голову, хочется, чтобы хоть у кого-то всё сложилось», – парень вздохнул, припомнив, как сам, ещё будучи студентом, так же ловил чужие мимолётные взгляды, как долго решался завести сложный разговор с понравившимся сокурсником, который, как он успел узнать, спокойно относился к подобным отношениям, как потом радовался, что его не оттолкнули, пусть и больше из любопытства, как он позже понял, как было хорошо тот год, пока их пути не разошлись – любви-то не вышло… Что уж горевать о прошлом, жизнь не стоит на месте, всё ещё наладится. В очередной раз убедив себя в этом, Митя улыбнулся уже вставшему солнцу и ушёл в комнату.</p><p> </p><p>«Скучаю без тебя, моё рыжее солнце».</p><p>Несколько дней назад Митя по дороге с работы попал под ливень, промок до нитки, закономерно простыл и был вынужден сидеть дома, лечиться и хандрить. Долго болеть парень не любил, поэтому всеми силами старался как можно скорее вернуться в строй и уже к выходным почувствовал себя вполне сносно.</p><p>«Вот сегодня огорчатся блондинки и брюнетки, – хмыкнул вышедший на любимый балкон Дмитрий, потянул себя за тёмно-медную прядь и скосил на неё глаза, придавив в зародыше мысль, что тоже подходит под это определение. – Неизвестный романтик пунктуален, неделя прошла. Интересно всё же, кому это всё пишут? Наверное, всё же наш подъезд, судя по расположению надписей, но что-то я тут рыжих девушек не видел. Хотя нет, на седьмом этаже школьница живёт, вечно волосы красит, сейчас вроде что-то красноватого оттенка на голове, может, это ей адресовано? Везёт же людям, их мало того, что любят, это ещё и показывают…» – парень запахнул спортивную куртку, спасаясь от порыва ветра: продолжать болеть категорически не хотелось.</p><p> </p><p>«Хочу к тебе прикоснуться».</p><p>«Ничего не понимаю. Тайный поклонник настолько тайный? Разве такое бывает в наше время? – Митя вчера весь день ловил себя на мысли, что ждёт, что же именно будет написано под окнами. – А может, зазноба сердца просто несвободна, вот и всё? Даже жаль этого неизвестного автора, упорный такой, а ответа, видимо, до сих пор не получил. Вряд ли школьник, подростки всегда шебутнее старших, да и та девчонка, на которую я думал, с каким-то парнишкой под руку ходит, видел их, значит, это кто-то другой. Последний из романтиков или слишком скромный, как я», – Дмитрий грустно улыбнулся и ушёл в комнату.</p><p> </p><p>Резко пришедшая жара, духота, не проходящая даже к ночи, отсутствие дождя… Открытые окна и вентилятор, работающий круглосуточно – слабое спасение, поэтому Дмитрий проснулся почти на полчаса раньше обычного и, натянув футболку и шорты, выбрался на любимый балкон, не зажигая свет – хватало фонаря недалеко, чтобы не врезаться плечом в дверной проём. На улице было ненамного лучше, но спать всё равно уже не хотелось, так что парень устроился на табуретке, положил голову на руки и лениво следил за вышагивающим по тротуару голубем.</p><p>Утреннюю тишину разбили чьи-то шаги. Митя не сразу понял, что человек остановился совсем рядом, а осознав это, осторожно высунулся чуть дальше и замер: это оказался тот самый неизвестный автор посланий на асфальте, и из-под его рук как раз сейчас выходила очередная надпись, пока скрытая худощавой фигурой. Наконец человек поднялся и задрал голову, посмотрев на тёмные окна, Дмитрий едва успел спрятаться, чтобы не выдать себя и не смущать автора посланий.</p><p>Шорох, удаляющиеся шаги. Парень дождался, пока всё стихнет, и перевесился через перила, разглядывая новую надпись: «Мечтаю поцеловать тебя».</p><p>Митя опустился обратно на табуретку и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>«Ёлки-палки, прямо я пару лет назад. Так же метался, не зная, как подступиться, и стоит ли лезть, так же мечтал о чём-то несбыточном, столько времени настраивался. Может… Или не лезть? Нет, лучше сделать и пожалеть».</p><p> </p><p>Дмитрий запомнил примерное время появления автора посланий и через неделю специально встал раньше на целый час, чтобы, поминутно оглядываясь, несмотря на практически ночь, написать ниже почти стёртой надписи:</p><p>«Не жди, действуй, пока не поздно».</p><p>«Надеюсь, парень, по морде ты не получишь, – думал Митя чуть позже, поднимаясь по лестнице и оттирая пальцы от меловой пыли влажной салфеткой. – Можно, конечно, продолжать молча следить за происходящим, но нет».</p><p>Дома Дмитрий заварил себе кофе и занял наблюдательный пункт, стараясь, тем не менее, особо не высовываться. Тёмная фигура появилась откуда-то из-за соседнего здания, не спеша дошла до нужного места и застыла, заметив чужой комментарий. Митя затаился. Человек внизу вздохнул – показалось, что звук вышел слишком громким из-за сонной тишины вокруг – и ушёл, так ничего и не написав.</p><p> </p><p>А ближе к полудню в дверь квартиры позвонили. Дмитрий немного удивился: гостей он не ждал, – но тем не менее, открыл.</p><p>– Привет, – небольшая заминка перед тем, как Митя вспоминал, как точно зовут ещё более тихого и незаметного коллегу из смежного отдела, – Руслан. Проходи. Чем могу помочь?</p><p>– Привет, – тот, войдя, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, глубоко вздохнул и, подавшись вперёд, коснулся чужих губ лёгким поцелуем. – Ты мне нравишься. Очень, – а в тёмно-серых глазах прямо-таки читалось: я не отступлюсь.</p><p>Дмитрий только изумлённо моргнул, пытаясь уложить происходящее в голове. Насколько он знал из трёпа девушек-коллег, обсуждавших всех и вся, Руслан был младше его на два года, в этом городе живёт чуть больше полутора лет, приехав откуда-то с севера, в их компанию устроился почти сразу же, на флирт девчонок не реагирует и сам ни к кому не лезет. Симпатичный, кстати, но это уже оценка лично Мити. Тут в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и пазл сложился.</p><p>– Решил последовать совету?</p><p>– Что? – похоже, Руслан ждал скорее удара в челюсть, чем подобного ответа, но быстро пришёл в себя. – Да, решил и не жалею, – вздёрнул он подбородок, тем самым развеивая последние сомнения.</p><p>– Ну, хорошо, последний романтик, пойдём, налью холодного чаю, поговорим… – Дмитрий уже понял, что гость нервничает больше него самого, и решил немного разрядить обстановку.</p><p>Разговор удался. Оказалось, Руслан запал на Митю едва ли не с первого взгляда, только не был уверен, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс. Мысль попробовать навести мосты через такие признания на асфальте пришла внезапно и показалась не такой уж бредовой, хотя подниматься в четыре утра специально для того, чтобы тихонько написать фразу под окном было тем ещё испытанием, пусть парень и жил на соседней улице. А ещё сегодня утром должна была появиться надпись: «Иду к тебе», но оказалось, что Руслана опередили.</p><p>Парень, видя, что его не гонят и вообще с интересом слушают, задают вопросы и рассказывают о себе в ответ, немного расслабился и всё чаще улыбался, становясь от этого ещё симпатичнее, а Митя поймал себя на мысли, что не против попробовать сблизиться.</p><p> </p><p>Через год под окнами уже общей их квартиры появилась лаконичная надпись – на этот раз не мелом, а краской: «Люблю тебя».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>